The present invention concerns a rotating dual switching mechanism. A dual switching mechanism is one in which two electrical circuits each comprise a respective switch which may be switched between an “off” state thereof and an “on” state thereof using only a single controller. For example, in a domestic vacuum cleaner, there may be a first electrical circuit having a first switch for providing power to a first motor which drives a fan to generate suction in the vacuum cleaner and a second electrical circuit having a second switch for providing power to a second, smaller motor for driving a beater brush in the floorhead of the vacuum cleaner. In such a case, it would be desirable for a user of the vacuum cleaner to be able to switch both the first motor on and off and the second motor on and off using a dual switching mechanism comprising only a single controller, such as a single button or slider. For example, if the controller of the dual switching mechanism is a slider, the slider could have three positions: a first position in which both motors are put in the “off” state, a second position in which the first motor which drives the fan to generate suction in the vacuum cleaner is put in the “on” state, but the second motor which drives the beater brush remains in the “off” state, and a third position in which both the fan motor and the beater brush motor are put into the “on” state.